dredenmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Maomyr
Maomyr (Maomeri, Sea Elves or informally called Fish Elves) are one of the five Myr that evolved from the original Anmyr (Ancestor Elves). The Maomyr developed the ability to breath under water and this has caused them to completely abandon any settlements they had on land to live a more reclusive lifestyle under the deep waves of the ocean. Description The Maomyr have numerous different subspecies, mainly being the Pantheli Maomyr of the Panthronic Ocean (Aqua Green Skin and dark eyes) and the Celesi Maomyr of the Celissian Ocean (Deep Blue skin with Golden Eyes) and finally the Taldevi Maomyr of the fresh water clans (Light blue skin and Green Eyes) It is often rumored that Maomyr have chameleon skin, this meaning that they are see-through, however this is only an illusion as they so often blend into there oceans they are mistakenly thought to be invisible. Psychology Maomyr have always been isolated, by both their own nature and by geography itself. While the ancient elves fought over the mainland of Nimra, the Maomyr people recluded to there isles. Even to the modern day Maomyr choose to not be involved in many political matters. They cannot understand why their mainland elven cousins value territory and rivalry over alliances and collaboration. They trust only there clan folk and clan chief, outsiders have proven time and time again to only bring disorder and distrust into Maomeri culture. However their caution of outsiders is met with an equal amount of curiosity, as most Maomyr have never seen a mainland elf, their political minds often wish to understand the complexities of the warring mainland states. Magic and Religion The Maomyr are among the most magical elves (Possibly on par with the Skymyr) it is believed the Maomyr used magic to give themselves the ability to breath underwater in the first place. Although very few of them become Spellcasters or Scholars, those that do often devote their entire lives to the art and become quite gifted and powerful at it, especially when it comes to Mysticism or Death magic. Most Maomyr worship Tros, the Tanric Deity of the deep waters. However Colipor has a strong following within Maomeri culture, and the two are often depicted working together to keep the Maomeri safe. Culture Maomeri Culture is clan-based. Each clan governs one or several settlements, and each clan is part of a Kingdom. The largest kingdoms being the Pantheli, Celesi, and Taldevi. Maomeri monarchs are crowned from a royal bloodline, regardless of gender, the eldest child in the family is always next for the crown. These monarchs have a loose rule over there kingdoms, property can be privately owned but most items are communal, because of this crime is among the lowest of any race. Most of the Sea Elves live in the Cellissian ocean near the ancient isles of Maomeris. They were the last elves to reach Dredenmor. There largest city is possibly Panthros (located in the Panthronic Ocean) near Dredenmor. Ruled by the Pantheli Kingdom. Maos was once one of the most beautiful cities to ever grace the land, however it fell into the sea and not even the Maomyr can find it. History Maomyr came into existence very early in the Ages of Myth, they settled the isles of Maomeris off the coast of Nimra where they avoided several violent wars (The First Vervan-Myrideon War, The Bloodmeri Civil War, The Elmeri-Bloodmeri War) then possibly using skilled magic their entire race migrated to the ocean depths. For several years the other races simply thought they had all perished, until it was discovered that they had made underwater cities near Gideon, The Skymyr of Gideon (Part of Myrideon) attempted to sach this underwater city but when they arrived with there fleet the Maomyr had vanished. The first Sea Elves were lead by Teman Maos, sometimes called "The Bridge" as he was the bridge from the land to the seas. He led thousands of Maomyr through the oceans to recover the lost city of Maos (named after his father Yav Maos) after Temens death the Maomyr became nomadic wanderers and roamed the seas in small tribes until the Clan and Kingdom system caught on.